This invention relates to a combination device of umbrella and golf ball retriever which uses the umbrella strut as a socket pipe to accommodate several telescopically nested tubes so as to form an elongated handle for a golf ball retriever. Each two neighboring tubes can be locked up or released for sliding by turning in different directions.
Golfing has become more and more popular nowadays. The golf players have to carry pretty many items around the wide-open courts such as clubs, umbrella and ball retriever etc. It should be wise to combine some items together to save space and energy and eventually reduce the total load. However, the extensible handle of the ball retriever must be well designed so as to avoid any troubles for the normal operation. Such a handle structure is disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 737,345.